


shining days

by sneakygeit



Series: poster boys for bad behavior - fanart [15]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakygeit/pseuds/sneakygeit
Summary: two goofuses getting up to mischief!!
Relationships: Noah Czerny/Ronan Lynch
Series: poster boys for bad behavior - fanart [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856479
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: TRC Secret Pal Fic Exchange: November 2020





	shining days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gthechangeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gthechangeling/gifts).



> here's part 1 of my gift to [gthechangeling](https://gthechangeling.tumblr.com) over on tumblr. a happy roah! this is either a brighter au, or just pre-niall, pre-discovering noah's dead times. better days for all!


End file.
